deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss
A The Boss was the final Necromorph boss in Dead Space (mobile). It was responsible for the overheating of the Titan Shard reactor core. The Boss had ten yellow weak spots: Four on its chest, one on each of its limbs (Two), one on each tentacle (Two, before the head), one on its back and another large one on its head, all of which need to be destroyed to defeat the creature. Overview The Boss was a large Necromorph of an unknown type. It had two tentacles that it used to hook onto the opposing walls. These tentacles had yellow tissue in them that are revealed when the creature was disoriented. The rest of the body seems to be larva-like and long with a big lower section. The Boss does not have eyes and has 4 jaws with razor sharp teeth with a hole in the middle of the mouth rounded with teeth or spikes as well. The Boss launches its tongue from this hole. The tongue appears to have spikes on its front as well as the front appears to be boulder-like. The Boss's main attack is to launch the tongue at its target, knocking it down or smashing it onto it. However, it requires it to pull its head way up, exposing 4 yellow tissue weak spots on its neck. It also has a large sack of yellow tissue hidden inside its top jaw, that will become exposed when Vandal launches an object to drop on its head. The Boss also has 2 tentacles somewhere on its neck, that it uses to launch spiky projectiles at its target. The tentacles heads have a big, long spike and the sides are riddled with smaller spikes. These spikes are connected to the tentacle with yellow tissue. The Boss, along with the Ubermorph, is a very highly mutated Necromorph, barely if at all resembling anything human-like features. It is unknown how did it end up in the reactor core but it is possible that it was evolved from corruption and possibly other Necromorphs that fused together that ventured into the core. It is presumably created from at least ten bodies and most likely way more. The Boss is possibly a Hive Mind variant, as it can command other Necromorphs to attack Vandal as she attacks the creature. After Vandal successfully took down the creature, it dropped into the reactor shaft, but before it could do that, it tried to take Vandal with it to its doom. However, its plan failed as she managed to climb back onto the platform overlooking the reactor core. If the creature did not die from the fall or from the damage sustained during its final battle, it was completely destroyed when Isaac took down the Site 12 Marker along with the entire station. Strategy The Boss attacks by lashing its tongue out at Vandal, as well as firing projectiles at her from its tentacles. Only during the end will the Boss actually attack using its mouth (in this case only if you fail to kill it within the time limit). The Boss' tongue has several blades on the tip, used to cause harm to Vandal. It attacks with its tongue in several ways; by swinging across the floor to trip Vandal, by shooting it out, and by slamming it onto the platform that Vandal stands on (which also instantly kills any Necromorph it touches. It will signal this attack by lifting its head). It also attacks by shooting blades out of two of its arms like a Lurker. During the course of the battle, the Boss will call upon several different Necromorphs for assistance: Slashers, Exploders, and Lurkers. These lesser enemies poses a distraction from the attacking Boss, but if the player is careful enough, the tongue attack of the Boss will kill Necromorphs instantly if Vandal manages to lure them into its path. Stasis can help in achieving this. Necromorphs slain by the Boss will drop valuable ammo and Credits for Vandal to collect. In order to reveal the weak spots on its tentacles, you must first shoot both the weak spots on its chest that correlate with the tentacle you want to shoot. Note that even after shooting and destroying one tentacle, the weak spots on its chest grow back, but shooting them then is just a waste of ammo and time. After shooting the two tentacles holding the Boss up it will collapse and hang onto the floor. Shoot the tentacles and activate the Core control panel to enter the final part of the fight. Once the Boss is weakened by the drill, the weak spot on its head will be exposed. Vandal must destroy it to win the fight, the Core Extractor's secondary fire is recommended for this. Alternatively, using a Plasma Cutter is also a viable option. Trivia *The Peng Treasure was found behind the core control panel used to defeat the Boss. *When you are shooting at its weak spots, the Boss makes the same sounds as the Hive Mind. *The Boss possesses attacks normally associated to other Necromorphs (i.e. the Lurker's tentacle blasts, the Hive Mind's drag tentacles, the external organs and the inner mouth. Death Scene After sending the drill onto the creature's back, the Boss will be momentarily stunned and it's frontal weak spot will be exposed to attack. This was the only viable target for this section. *If Vandal managed to shoot the yellow weak spot on the Boss' head, the Necromorph will thrash around and die, falling into the very pit that it was obstructing. *However, if Vandal took too long to destroy the weak spot, she will try to aim for it, but the Boss will grab her with its mouth and chew on her. The Boss then threw Vandal into the air and bit down on her body, decapitating her. While the Boss devoured her body, the camera closed up on her severed head. Gallery File:The_Boss.png|Vandal fighting the Boss on Chapter 12 IMG 1794.png|Preparing to attack Vandal with its tongue while exposing weak spots IMG_1800.PNG|Exposing head weakness IMG_1802.PNG|Exposing the two weak spots on the tentacles that keeps itself attached to the reactor. IMG_1804.PNG|The weak spot on its claw separating Vandal from the reactor core switch, also, notice the red fireballs that the Boss fires at Vandal IMG_1805.PNG|The weak spot on its prothorax (insect torso) which is destroyed by the reactor core IMG_1806.PNG|The last weak spot, on its forehead. IMG_1799.PNG|The Lurker-like tentacles blasting enlarged barbs at Vandal IMG_1798.PNG|Its long, spiked tongue crashing to knock Vandal down IMG_1801.PNG|The Boss summoning more Necromorphs to kill Vandal IMG_1803.PNG|Its directional tongue lash which can be timed and avoided Dead Space IOS Boss concept.jpg|Concept art of the Boss Videos ru:Босс Category:Bosses Category:Massive necromorphs Category:Deceased